A number of devices to aid a golfer in locating his feet with respect to a golf ball have been shown in the prior art. Such devices generally include mechanical ruler type parts that lie on the ground and give feet and ball locating markers. These devices are limited in what they can do and are very cumbersome. Some of these devices are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,697; 3,141,675; 3,253,830 and 3,658,344. A viewer designed to be attached to a golf club is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,062 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,678. These patents appear to be only used as aids in putting. Golf clubs have also been used having a level device on the head of the club or on the club shaft. Of these, two are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,004 and 4,079,520. Here again, these devices are on the golf club and do not aid in a device for locating a golf stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,294 shows means for placing a stance diagram where it can be seen by a user to place his feet in a desired relationship with a golf ball to be hit. None of the above art discloses applicants' invention.